Cronicas de una estudiante: Paparazzi
by Degel DKG
Summary: Los veo, todos me dicen: "Estas obsesionada" Pero no, realmente no estoy obsesionada, simplemente los sigo, los sigo porque ellos son mi ejemplo a seguir. Flash tras flash no dejo de tomarles ni una foto. One-Shot Desde punto de vista de un fan NejiTen


**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal XDDD.

**

* * *

**

Pues aqui como siempre trayendoles nuevas historias de NejiTen, esta historia es un poco diferente ya que es vista desde un punto de vista de un fanatico del NejiTen

**_El fanatico_**: Yo. Una estudiante de Tenten y de Neji para ingresar a los examenes Chunnin, pero no todo es tiempo perdido, ahí también ensayo para esconderme y camuflajearme para una emboscada.

* * *

**CRONICAS DE UNA ESTUDIANTE:**

_Paparazzi_

Los veo, todos me dicen: "Estas obsesionada" Pero no, realmente no estoy obsesionada, simplemente los sigo, los sigo porque ellos son mi ejemplo a seguir. Flash tras flash no dejo de tomarles ni una foto. Ellos no sospechan de mí. Yo lo sé o si no él ya hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto.

¿Si me presentare?

Si, solo llámame Sakki.

Esta obsesión, no más bien, llámenle "Saber la verdad" ¿Verdad de qué?

La verdad sobre el amor.

_-¿Qué es el amor? –Llego preguntándome una pequeña niña. La mire con desconsuelo al ver que no sabía que responderle._

_Una vez más ella me pregunto -¿Qué es el amor?_

_La mire fijamente y le pregunte -¿Por qué quieres saberlo? _

_-Para poder entender más a mis padres –respondió -Dicen que se aman, sin embargo nunca están juntos, jamás el habla, jamás él le dice "Te quiero"._

_Un claro ejemplo se me vino a la mente -"Son como ellos dos"- Le señale. _

_Demuéstralo- Me respondió con media sonrisa a lo que me dijo ¿Cómo vas a saber? Si no conoces el verdadero amor._

_Mi razón me pregunto ¿porque ellos para demostrarle el verdadero amor?_

_Simple. Es un amor puro._

De nuevo otro Flash es una toma perfecta, de él tratando de darle el mayor placer. Un nuevo Flash Yo sigo aun escondida de tras de ellos.

Aunque parecen as veces de plástico sin hablarse, solo con miradas

Se aman.

Hay algo que indica amor.

Grabo lo que ven mis ojos, micrófonos. Aun no se llegan a decir nada. Pero llegara el momento en que la cámara, el micrófono y todos serán testigos de esa palabra tan maravillosa y pura.

Soy fan de ellos dos, ya los conocía desde hace algún tiempo, siendo sincera, los conocía desde hace tres años. No dejo de verles cada vez que están juntos, a veces quiero escuchar sus pláticas. No dejo de sacarles fotos. Hasta me he llegado a colar a su casa. Quiero saber más, quiero saber hasta donde son capaces de llegar esos dos por amor.

Aunque la multitud sea demasiada yo siempre logro sacar una toma de ellos dos, aunque lo nieguen, se aman. No quieren que nadie lo sepa. Pero lo divulgare, divulgare que tan puro es su amor.

Siempre un último flash. Mi cuarto está lleno de esos dos.

"_Te amo"_ -¡Lo escuche bien! Lo dijo al fin lo dijo. –_Pero no podemos estar juntos_-

-¿Qué? – No comprendí, pero si la ama...

_-¿Qué? Luchare por ti aunque sea en contra de tus ideales ¡No importa!- _Se escuchaba muy alterada por el micrófono.

_Después de esa discusión nunca se veían juntos, ya no los podía pillar en una toma, me esforzaba lo doble, casi no dormía. Estaban juntos, pero ya sin aquellas pequeñas señales que significaban amor._

_La desilusión se me notaba a leguas, toda mi admiración para ellos dos, se fue por la borda._

_Algo llamo mi atención cuando iba a desconectar el micrófono ya que no tenía sentido seguir con un amor que se había roto. _

_-No, no lo harás sola…lucharemos los dos- _

Al fin lo había comprendido…el amor, no solo es de palabras, de acciones igual.

El amor no se mide por cuantas palabras, miradas, besos caricias, sino también por acciones como ellos dos.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?

Pues aqui como siempre trayendoles nuevas historias de NejiTen, esta historia es un poco diferente ya que es vista desde un punto de vista de un fanatico del NejiTen.

El fanatico: Yo. Una estudiante de Tenten y de Neji para ingresar a los examenes Chunnin, pero no todo es tiempo perdido, ahí también ensayo para esconderme y camuflajearme para una emboscada. Pero en fin, gracias por leerme. A mi y a estos dos.

Recomendación musical : Paparazzi (Lady Gaga) No pregunten por que u.u" Jejejeje...

¿Reviews?

¡Se los agradeceria mucho..!

Salu2!

**_¡Que el NejiTen perdure y los acompañe en sus lujuriosos corazones!_**

**Ss!**


End file.
